Revenge
by Magdoflamoth
Summary: After Ganon fell at the hands of the 'hero' the beasts under the King of Evil vowed to get revenge.


Spread across the outskirts of Hyrule, there is a settlement

_Well, this is my first fan-fic. I'm a little nervous. Please tell me what you think, and please be nice! I don't mind constructive criticism, but please, no flaming!_

Revenge

The Moblin padded quickly through the hallways of the prison, several feet of chain in hand. Though the building was not a prison by normal standards, it was not built to house criminals; it was built specifically for the murderer of their king. The Moblin snorted loudly as it walked across the courtyard. Today would be the last day that this 'prison' would ever be used. Its sole occupant was set to be executed that afternoon. The murderer would finally be brought to justice. The man's stay had been far longer than originally planned; the 'hero' as some called him, was only supposed to sit in the prison for a few days. Several things, including the debate on exactly how to kill the 'hero' delayed the execution for nearly four months. They had finally decided that hanging was the best and one of the easiest ways to dispose of their nemesis. The Moblin stepped aside to allow an armored Dinalfos past, growling lowly. All of the others were headed to the execution grounds while this sole Moblin went to fetch the entertainment. The Moblin snorted again; today was to be a very interesting day indeed.

Link sat in the corner of his cell that was furthest from the hallway that the monsters so often patrolled. A large Keaton paused in front of the bars to look in. Link looked down; he knew it was best not to do anything that could provoke the monsters. Especially not today. Today, they were especially volatile. The Keaton barked suddenly and Link flinched back further into his small corner. The Keaton laughed mockingly before continuing to the execution grounds. Link looked up and silently cursed his cowardice. Vaguely, Link could remember a time where the monsters would jump at just the thought of him. Link sighed deeply and weakly pulled himself off the filthy floor of his cell to look out the small window. A small puddle had formed on the stone frame of the window. Link looked sadly at his reflection. His hair had grown several inches longer than it had been when he had first been brought to this forsaken place and had dulled from blonde to a filthy gray. His once youthful blue eyes now sunk deep in their sockets with the same grayness as his hair. One of his eyes was clouded and duller than the other. Link winced as he remembered the experiment that a ReDead had performed that had caused Link to lose all sight in his right eye.

Link looked past the dirty water to the great field where all of the monsters were gathering. The creatures were noting more than a dark ring surrounding a single structure in the waning light of the sun. Link smiled. In only a few hours, he would be on that structure, swinging from a rope, nothing more than a lifeless corpse. Though it would cost him his life, Link would finally be free from this retched cell, free of all the pain, fear and disgrace brought to him since his capture. Link heard footsteps down the hall and quickly returned to his corner, the chains binding his arms tinkling softly. A large Moblin appeared, holding thick chains. Link looked away quickly, hoping for the beast to continue walking. However, the Moblin turned and unlocked Link's cell door and stepped inside. Link pulled himself up gently as he had been told to do if anyone were to enter his cage. The Moblin walked over and roughly slammed Link's face into the nearby wall. Knowing what happened if he resisted, Link stayed motionless as the Moblin wound the chain around Link's ankles, leaving just enough slack for him to walk. The Moblin detached the chains that bound Link's arms from the walls and yanked Link violently towards the door of his cell.

The Moblin pulled Link's thin body out of the cell roughly. Link kept up as best he could, but the Moblin was walking faster than Link's chain-bound legs were allowed to move. Link stumbled down the hallway in the tattered, soiled remains of his green tunic. The Moblin opened a large door and grunted loudly when Link paused before stepping out. It felt like years since Link had last been outside. The sudden brightness took Link's remaining eye several seconds to adjust to. _At least, _ Link thought, _I get to be outside one last time._

Link had always loved to be outside. After he had sealed Ganon away, he had lived peacefully with the now Queen Zelda. They had plans to get married. In fact, they would have been wed by now—if everything hadn't gone so wrong.

Life before this prison seemed so far away; as if it never happened. At first, Link had expected Zelda to come find him; to take him away from the evil like had for her so many times before. As the weeks turned into months, however, this hope slowly faded away into nothingness.

They had reached the great field where all of the beasts had gathered. A sparse forest lined the edge of the field and Link's prison say menacingly on top of a nearby hill. The Moblin pulled his condemned victim through a narrow path through the chanting monsters. As Link walked though, the monsters screamed and spit at him. He tried to block out everything possible. Even when a Dead Hand reached out and grabbed his arm with its pale fingers, Link managed to fight the urge to scream and pull away.

He would not give these beasts the satisfaction of seeing him squirm as he died. Link could see the gallows now. He realized with dismay that the distance he would be dropping would be nowhere near enough to break his neck. This only meant that Link would have to wait a bit longer for his death.

They had reached the gallows now, and the Moblin pushed Link up the steep stairs. Stumbling, Link scanned the vast fields surrounding the death trap. A swarm of Peahats hovered lazily to the south and a large group of Leevers were doing a strange dance in the distance. The Poes had just begun to materialize in the growing darkness, cackling evilly. The Armos shifted themselves slightly as the executioner—a masked Gibdo stepped forward. It yelled something that Link could not understand, and a loud cheer erupted from the surrounding beasts. The Pols Voices cowered at the sudden loud noise. One of them bounced quickly into the woods.

The Gibdo yelled something else, and the crowd quickly silenced. Though he couldn't see it, Link knew the Gibdo was pulling the rope towards him. The Gibdo pulled Link's hair violently backwards, forcing him to look up. It slid the loop over Link's head and released his hair. The executioner tightened the rope until it was wrapped loosely around Link's neck. Out of the corner of his good eye, Link saw movement in a nearby tree. A large flock of Keese flew screeching from the branches and off into the darkening sky.

The Gibdo stepped in front of Link, this time holding a small vial. It forced Link's mouth open, and poured the sour liquid down his throat.

"A little poissson," the Gibdo hissed in Link's ear, "to help...ssspeed thingsss along."

Laughing dryly, the mummy pulled a dark hood over Link's face and Link saw no more. He heard the crowd cheering again and scratchy laughter as the executioner fingered the lever that would send Link plummeting to his death. Link sighed as he waited. Suddenly there was a loud snapping sound, and the ground beneath Link gave out and he dropped. He half expected to be met by the hard ground, but the rope tied around his neck kept him hovering inches from the earth. Nothing could have prepared Link for the pain. It felt as if the rope were trying to pull his head from his shoulders. Link should not help but struggle to stop the intense sensation. Link was, however, prepared for the inability to breathe. His sigh had caught in his throat and seemed to hang there just as he hung from the wooden frame of the gallows. It only took a few seconds to adjust, then Link's struggles stopped, and he let the rope steal his life away.

A strange whizzing sound came from Link's left side. He ignored it, think it only his imagination, but it came again, and this time, it shook the rope squeezing his throat. A loud cry erupted from the beasts and once again, a whizzing sound. This time, Link's rope snapped, and he fell the last few inches to the ground, gasping hungrily. The beasts were screaming in anger now, and human cries pierced the air. Link felt himself lifted off the ground gently. The rope loosened its grip on his windpipe, and the chains fell from his arms and legs. Someone pulled the dark hood from Link's face and threw it to the side.

Link looked up to see his fiancé's warm face.

"Z-Zelda" he whispered weakly.

She nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face.

"You're safe now." she whispered.

Link frowned, trying to think clearly. The poison had begun to work its way through his body and was making everything cloudy and unfocused. He stared up blankly, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"Link?" Zelda said gently, "Link, what is it?"

Link's eyes were losing focus. Slowly, his head fell to the side and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Zelda screamed. "Shad!"

A young man ran over quickly and knelt down next to the princess. Link's eyes were still open and staring at the ground where a small pool of blood was forming. He could hear Zelda screaming something. He couldn't understand just what, and the sound seemed mile away, but Link could still hear. Shad carefully felt Link's bruised neck for a pulse and said something to Zelda. She started screaming even louder now. She was shaking Link violently, yelling the whole time. Even though Link would have been saved and allowed to live freely with Zelda for the rest of his life, he still welcomed the darkness of death when it came to him. As eternal sleep took over, Link felt like he was finally free. Free from the pain of life, free from the fear of pain, and free from the sadness of death.

Link sighed deeply and Shad checked one last time for Link's pulse before shaking his head sadly and getting up to tell the others. Most of the monsters had fled by now, leaving the five humans to mourn in peace. Zelda carefully lay Link down on the soft dirt. She gently closed his cloudy, sightless eyes and wiped the blood from his cheek. Her tears splashed silently on his pale face as she slowly stood. The others were waiting for her. As they carried Link's body home, the monsters hid in the forest, laughing.

In the end, they still got their revenge.

_Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think in a kind, constructive review!_


End file.
